In a motor, in order to protect terminals, an electric connected portion with the terminals and a wiring board in a terminal part or the like, a terminal cover is sometimes provided in a side face of a motor main body and the terminal part of the motor main body is covered by the terminal cover. The terminal cover is fixed through engagement with the side face of the motor main body (see Patent Literature 1).